


That Was Fast

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Background Mithanisson, Bets & Wagers, Condoms, Conduct not befitting an officer of the First Order, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pryde and Hux are drinking buddies, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, consensual but not professionally advisable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: After several drinks, Grand Marshal Hux bets that Allegiant General Pryde won't be able to score with Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka. Pryde proceeds to prove Hux utterly wrong.Detailed content notes and full summary in the End Notes.





	That Was Fast

“Enter,” Hux says over the intercom, buzzing in his visitor.

“I’m here to claim my hundred credits,” Pryde announces as he strides into Hux’s office, his delivery utterly deadpan.

“Already?” Hux asks, his tone rising to a shrill disbelief. “It’s been—” He pauses to check his chrono. “Less than twenty hours.”

“Indeed it has.”

Lifting a hand to rub his forehead, Hux sighs. “I hate to insist on proof, but considering the shockingly short time-frame, I—”

“Of course, Grand Marshal.” Pryde steps closer and slips his personal comm from an inner coat pocket. After a few taps at the screen, he sets the device on the desk.

“Holy—” Hux whispers at the image.

“You can press ‘play’ to watch it.”

The Grand Marshal blinks.

“It’s a video,” the Allegiant General explains, thinking that Hux looks as though he’s about to have a coronary from shock. It’s very satisfying.

Hux taps the screen.

_“Oh, stars, sir! Harder, fuck me harder!”_

Pryde watches Hux’s face flush. “I’ll—ah—need to verify this video before wiring the credits to your account.”

“Then I’ll send you a copy. He consented to my sharing the file with you.”

“Did he?” Hux asks, sounding a bit strangled.

“Yes. Have a fantastic day, Grand Marshal.” As he takes back his comm, Pryde looks into Hux’s face and finds the redhead’s cheeks pink and his eyes bright.

**Two hours prior.**

When Mitaka’s hand brushes the door control panel on his way out of the office, Pryde speaks again.

“Wait a moment, Lieutenant.”

Dropping his hand and turning, Mitaka asks, “Yes, Allegiant General?”

Pryde rises from his chair and walks to the other side of his desk. Leaning back against it and crossing his arms over his chest, he says, “I’m admittedly new to the _Finalizer_ , and as such am trying to learn how things stand with the officers on my team. May I ask you a personal question?”

“Ah, of course, sir.”

“You are seeing CPO Thanisson?”

Face flushing instantly, Mitaka opens his mouth, thinks better, and shuts it. He tries again. “Well, we’re not—not exactly _together_ , sir. We just—It’s more casual than that.”

“I see. That’s a bit of a relief.”

“Is it, sir?” Mitaka asks, fully bewildered by now. In his confusion he seems to have stepped back into the centre of the room.

“Yes. You’re a well-regarded commissioned officer, and he’s just a boy.” Cracking a sideways smirk, Pryde adds, “I believe you could do far better.”

“I—could? Sir?” Mitaka is smiling as well now, perhaps a bit coyly, and he takes another step towards Pryde. Considering the gap in their ranks, he will likely have to make the first move if anything is to happen between them. He hadn’t considered anything until now, but he’s reappraising Pryde and finding himself drawn to the older man’s light blue eyes, high cheekbones, and impeccable Imperial accent.

“I’m sure of it. Someone with your intellect, your dedication, your—” Here Pryde’s gaze takes a slow journey down Mitaka’s form. “Talents, as I’m sure you have… You could easily win the affections of, oh—”

“An Allegiant General, perhaps, sir?” Mitaka inquires, placing a hand lightly over Pryde’s.

“Now that you mention it, yes.”

The lieutenant shifts so that his legs are sandwiching one of Pryde’s knees. He shuffles in closer until their uniforms are just barely brushing. “And what would such a powerful man want from me, sir?” he asks, rubbing the spot between Pryde’s thumb and forefinger with a fingertip.

Pryde darts his hand out and takes hold of Dopheld’s waist. “Everything, Mitaka.”

Cutting right to the quick of things, Dopheld reaches out and taps at Pryde’s belt buckle. “How about a practical demonstration of one of my skills, sir?”

“Mm, by all means, Lieutenant.”

Mitaka removes his gloves and places them in his back pockets, one in each. Clicking open the belt and sliding it from Pryde’s waist, he smiles to himself. It’s been too long since he had fun like this while on duty, and even longer since he’s been with someone who had enough experience to be this confident in indulging him. He palms the front of Pryde’s trousers, feeling the bulge and the heat beneath the fabric. With his other hand, he unfastens the man’s trousers.

“I’m sixty-two,” Pryde speaks into Mitaka’s ear. “Does it bother you that I’m old enough to be your father?”

“Father, sir?” Dopheld repeats with a laugh, as he moves his hand beneath the waistband of Pryde’s underwear. “You could be my _grandfather_.” He gives the hardening cock a firm squeeze.

Pryde moans, either at the statement or the hand in his briefs. “Maker, Lieutenant, you must be so very young. What is your age, exactly?”

“I’m twenty-two, sir. There are generations between us, and I don’t give a _fuck_.”

“Tart,” Pryde declares fondly, cupping the lieutenant’s face and smiling.

“True enough,” Mitaka agrees. “Would you like me to call you ‘Daddy’?”

“Fuck,” Pryde breathes, nodding. “Yes, do it.”

“Of course, I won’t be doing much talking soon,” the lieutenant says in warning. With that announcement, he lowers himself to his knees and pulls Pryde’s trousers down to his ankles. “Yes, it looks like I’ll have my mouth full in just a moment.” He glances up to meet the Allegiant General’s eyes, and sees them shining with a surprising intensity.

“Go on, then,” Pryde encourages him hoarsely.

Nodding, Dopheld hooks his fingers in the waistband of the briefs and drags them downward. Unrestricted now, Pryde’s cock springs out and bobs heavily in the air. Mitaka hears a groan and it takes him a moment to recognise it as his own.

“Thirsty, are you?” the man teases.

“Yes, Daddy,” the lieutenant answers, and this time it’s Pryde’s turn to groan. Without giving the older man any time to recover, Dopheld leans in. Gently pulling back the foreskin to fully expose the head, Mitaka licks around it, then over it, then pops it into his mouth.

Pryde’s hand comes to settle at the base of his skull, supporting and encouraging him without any force. “Fuck, yes, that’s a good boy.”

Mitaka shivers at the praise. His own clothed erection is pulsing with need, but he knows very well how to postpone his pleasure to maximise it. For now, he focuses on Pryde, taking more and more of his dick past his lips with each dip of his head.

“Can you get it all in, Lieutenant?”

He nods without thinking. Within a few moments, his lips are pressed against the skin of Pryde’s pelvis, assuring him that he has in fact made it all the way down.

“Darling,” Pryde whispers, sounding astonished. “Such a good job.” He clears his throat. “Although I really ought to let you know something.”

“Yes, sir?” Dopheld asks, looking up at Pryde and waiting expectantly.

“You just won me a wager with your Grand Marshal.”

Blinking several times as he absorbs this information, Dopheld finds himself smiling slowly. “Did I indeed, sir?”

“Yes. I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

Chuckling quietly, Dopheld shakes his head. “No, although it does amuse me.”

“It was terribly unprofessional, but Hux and I were having drinks together last night and… Well, in short, he bet me one hundred credits that I wouldn’t be able to have you within the week.”

That has Mitaka laughing outright. “He must think I’m terribly prudish.”

“I’ll gladly cut you in. We can split the winnings fifty-fifty.”

Smirking, Dopheld answers, “No, thank you. I appreciate the offer, but—” He shakes his head. It would feel too much like prostitution. Thinking back to the topic of the wager itself, he asks, “Wait, will you need evidence?”

“Evidence?”

“Yes, as in photographic or video documentation.”

Pryde inhales sharply. “I—ah—I hadn’t considered it.”

“You may record this, if you’d like. As long as you only share it with Grand Marshal Hux.”

“Lieutenant,” Pryde breathes slowly. “You are an absolute deviant, and it thrills me.”

“And I, sir, am thrilled to oblige.” He ducks his head and returns to the task at hand while Pryde reaches for his comm.

…

Wiping spittle from the corners of his mouth, Dopheld says, “You can be rougher, if you’d like.”

Pryde gives him a sly look. “You’d like me to throat-fuck you.” It isn’t a question; he has clearly discerned the underlying meaning behind Mitaka’s polite suggestion.

“Yes, sir.”

Placing the pad of his thumb on the lieutenant’s chin, Pryde gently orders, “Open wide, then.”

The lieutenant shuts his eyes, instructs his upper body to go slack, and allows Pryde to take over. Depth, speed, intensity: all of this is in the Allegiant General’s hands now. All Dopheld can do is take his breaths when the opportunity arises. Trapped in his briefs beneath the uniform trousers, his cock is fully hard and throbbing insistently at odd intervals. Above the obscene noises of the face-fuck (burbling saliva, the occasional gag, the gasping for air), he can hear Pryde panting encouragement and praise down at him.

“That’s it, Mitaka. Your mouth is positively sinful, it’s heavenly. You are being such a good boy, Daddy’s going to get off so very hard on you. Is that what you want, you sweet thing?”

No longer able to contain his enthusiasm, Dopheld makes a strangled moan.

“Do you want me to come in your mouth?” Pryde asks, ceasing in his thrusting as he waits for an answer.

Dopheld pulls back entirely. Sitting on his heels, he looks up at the man and responds, “No, sir. I want you to fuck me.”

Pryde’s grip tightens in his hair. “Yes. Get up. Get up and take all your clothes off. Daddy wants to see your pretty body.”

Feeling a tingle run down his spine, Dopheld obeys. He strips down to his briefs, then turns around so his back is toward Pryde as he slowly reveals his arse.

“Hell,” Pryde murmurs. “Beautiful. You’re even prettier than I’d imagined, Mitaka.”

Looking over his shoulder, the lieutenant says, “You may call me Dopheld if you like, sir.”

“Dopheld,” Pryde repeats carefully, seemingly testing out the name. “Very nice. Come over here, bend forward over my desk. Yes, that’s it.”

“Are you going to bugger me, sir?” Dopheld asks brightly.

“Oh, yes, indeed.” Pryde’s warm hands are on his cheeks. “But fuck, I want to—” But he doesn’t finish.

Turning his head, the lieutenant looks at the Allegiant General. “What do you want, Daddy? Because I want to make this good for you.”

Lifting one hand to rub his chin absently, Pryde admits in a dark undertone, “I’d rather like to spank you.”

“Maker, do it. Please, sir.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not only do I not mind, I insist.” With a sly smile, he explains, “I like impact play. Among other activities.”

“Oh,” Pryde answers with a deep chuckle. “You and I are going to have quite a bit of fun together.” He swings his arm back and lands a flattened hand against the side of Dopheld’s arse with a satisfying sound. It’s moderately strong, leaving a good sting in its wake that slowly radiates warmth.

Dopheld isn’t sure what sort of reaction Pryde is looking for from him, so he goes with natural ones, neither exaggerated nor suppressed. Thus he pants onto the desk, occasionally letting out a small cry at a particularly sharp thwack.

After twenty blows (Dopheld keeps a mental count), Pryde moves his hands to the lieutenant’s waist and presses up against him. Dopheld feels the smooth, still spit-slick skin of Pryde’s cock between his cheeks.

“Please,” Dopheld whispers. Glancing down, he sees that his cock has left a dribble of precome on the desk surface. His face flushes at the discovery. Thanisson has been a placeholder for what he truly needs.

“Please what, Lieutenant Mitaka?”

“Please, sir, fuck me.”

Pryde opens the top right desk drawer and removes a condom packet. After setting it on the desktop, he plucks up a second item: a small, nondescript tube. Twisting the cap off, he squeezes a bit into his palm and coats the tips of his fingers with it.

Amused that the Allegiant General keeps such supplies in his desk but grateful for the fact, Dopheld rests his chin atop his crossed arms and widens his stance to give Pryde better access. He deepens his breaths and focuses on relaxing while Pryde spreads his cheeks and dabs lubricant around his ring. When the older man slides a finger inside, Dopheld grunts.

“Tight little thing,” Pryde observes. “I can already tell you’re going to feel amazing.”

Stretching his arms across the desk, Dopheld shuts his eyes and breathes, striving to remain as relaxed as possible while Pryde preps him.

“What else do you enjoy?” the Allegiant General asks after working a second finger in beside the first. “Besides having your face fucked and your arse smacked?”

“I like—” He swallows a cry when Pryde’s fingertip brushes a sweet spot. “I like taking orders. Being held down and restrained. And—” He has never been fully comfortable with this last one, instinctively feeling that it verges on dangerous territory. “And sometimes I like being choked.”

“Maker in Heaven,” Pryde whispers reverently, as though responding to a sermon in church. “My goal today is to satisfy you sufficiently so that you’ll be up for a repeat.” He leans down over Mitaka’s body and speaks directly into his ear. “In my quarters. With binders, a riding crop, and hours to use as we please.”

Whimpering pathetically, Dopheld gasps, “Please, sir, please fuck me now. I can’t wait any longer, not with you talking like that—”

Interrupting him with a light kiss to the cheek, Pryde chuckles. “Don’t worry, sweet boy. Just spread your legs.” Pryde unrolls the condom onto himself, slicks up, and wraps his warm hands around Dopheld’s hips. He slides home smoothly, then pauses as Dopheld takes in gulps of air and slowly relaxes around him. “Oh,” Pryde whispers. “That’s lovely.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dopheld answers, feeling his knees wobble. Adjusting his stance for stability, he adds, “I’d like you to fuck me now, sir.”

Laughing quietly, Pryde asks, “Are you always this polite, Lieutenant?”

“Nearly always, Allegiant General.”

“Only nearly? When are you otherwise?”

“When I’m close to orgasm, sir.”

Pryde says nothing, just nods and grins, but Mitaka knows he’s hoping to find out about this firsthand. The Allegiant General snaps his hips forward and Dopheld stretches his arms out to grip the far edge of the desk. “How is that?” he inquires after a few test thrusts.

“Good, sir, it’s good—” Here he turns his head to look Pryde in the face. “How am I, Daddy?”

“Fuck,” is the answer. “Incredible.” He takes a moment to reposition the camera to face Dopheld head-on, whispering into the lieutenant’s ear, “Now there won’t be any room for doubt. Hux will see your pretty face while I’m ploughing you.”

“Oh stars, sir! Harder, fuck me harder!” Dopheld shouts in response, banging on the desk with a fist.

“You want everyone to hear what a slut you are, Dopheld?”

“I—don’t mind—if they do, sir. Not as long—as you keep fucking me like this.”

“It’s a deal, darling. Shame the room is soundproofed.”

Dopheld stares directly at the camera and gets a rather wicked idea.

**. . .**

Pryde wipes his forehead on the back on his forearm. “I’m getting close. Where—”

“On me,” Dopheld supplies immediately. “I want to feel you come on me, Daddy.”

Easing out, the Allegiant General runs his hands over Mitaka’s arse. “Turn around, babe. I want to see your face.”

“Want to come on it?” Dopheld asks with a crooked eyebrow.

“Yes,” Pryde groans. “Get on your knees, Dopheld. Let me come on that pretty fucking face and get it on camera.”

Grinning unabashedly, the lieutenant hands Pryde’s comm back to him before sinking to the floor and licking his lips.

“Wank yourself,” Pryde encourages him as he peels the condom off and throws it in the rubbish bin. “Get yourself off to me enjoying you.”

Mitaka’s eyelids flutter closed in delight at the order. “Yes, sir. I will.”

“Good boy. Show Daddy what a shameless thing you are.”

Dopheld opens his mouth and holds out his tongue. He never had much use for shame, anyway; all it ever did was get in the way of receiving what he wanted. He tugs his cock while wondering what Pryde will sound like during climax.

“Oh, fuck!” Pryde exclaims, as though his orgasm snuck up on him. Then he lets out a soft, satisfied sigh and Dopheld feels the first shot land across his cheek. The second spurt falls on his extended tongue. The third paints his lips. “Maker, you’re a beautiful mess,” Pryde declares, and Dopheld’s balls draw up at the praise and within moments he’s shuddering out his own release.

 **. . .**

  
Hux imports the video onto his personal tablet and sets the screen on his knees. He’s going to review it in bed because he didn’t have time to watch it before now. Other tasks took precedence; this has to do with a private financial matter and nothing else.

The scene takes a moment to come into focus and a few seconds go by before Hux understands what he’s viewing. Pryde must be holding his comm, because all Hux can see of him is his lap. Mitaka is between his knees, looking up at him with a slight smile. Before the Grand Marshal can prepare himself mentally for what he’s about to see, Mitaka opens his mouth and plunges Pryde’s cock past his lips.

“Fucking hell,” Hux mutters to himself. He really had no good reason to doubt the segment of the video that Pryde played in his office, especially considering that it had very clearly been Mitaka’s voice breathlessly begging for the Allegiant General to go harder. But there’s something gut-wrenchingly intimate about this sloppily homemade video.

The camera is close enough that Hux can see that Mitaka’s lips were wet from the opening shot, suggesting that the recording had begun after the blowjob had started.

After two or three minutes, Hux can no longer pretend he isn’t fully aroused. The sight of Mitaka’s eyelids shut in concentration, his quiet humming, the smacking of his lips, Pryde’s murmurs of encouragement—

Hux reaches a hand under the waistband of his pyjamas, wraps his fingers around the shaft of his cock.

This is such a bad idea. He’s spent two bloody years striving to remain professional in Dopheld Mitaka’s presence, and now he’s watching the lieutenant star in amateur pornography. And about to wank to it.

“I want you to fuck me, sir,” Mitaka is insisting. He’s so eager it hurts Hux’s chest.

“Bend him over the desk,” Hux whispers hoarsely, knowing that’s precisely what Pryde is about to do. “Hold that pretty boy down and—” He gulps at the sight of Mitaka’s bare arse and has to slow down his hand, take a moment to squeeze the head tightly.

After a quick discussion, Pryde proceeds to spank the lieutenant, and Hux struggles to catch his breath whilst watching Mitaka’s cheeks jiggle and redden. When this is over, the comm changes hands and the lieutenant places it directly in front of him, between his outstretched arms.

“Maker, you’re so young,” Hux groans. He watches Mitaka’s eyes roll back into his skull as Pryde sets a punishing pace. He can’t help but imagine himself standing where the camera is positioned, getting ready to feed his own cock between those plush, welcoming lips.

Pryde is teasing Mitaka, asking if he wants the entire deck to hear what a whore he is, and of course Mitaka shouts that he doesn’t care. Hux nearly misses the next bit because he’s panting heavily and the lieutenant has dropped his voice to a confidential register.

“Grand Marshal,” Mitaka says.

Hux freezes, panic and guilt washing over him.

The lieutenant’s mouth crooks at the side, a twitch of a partial smile. “Want in?” he asks.

The redhead blinks, opens his mouth but says nothing, and gives himself a single additional stroke before his toes are curling and he’s coming all over his hand. He supposes that’s a resounding yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes/Full summary:  
> Hux and Pryde make a wager while under the influence of alcohol - Pryde shows Hux a short clip of a home-made video depicting him having sex with Mitaka - Pryde states that he has Mitaka's consent to share this (he does) - Mitaka blows Pryde before learning about the wager - On learning of it, he's amused but not upset - Pryde offers to share his winnings equally with Mitaka - Mitaka declines, predicting that receiving payment might feel like prostituting himself - Mitaka suggests they make the recording - Pryde agrees to Mitaka's terms - Rough oral sex ensues - Pryde says he'd like to spank Mitaka - Mitaka is totally on board - Mitaka suggests they fuck - They do, with a condom - Pryde asks Mitaka where he'd like him to come - Mitaka gets a facial and gets himself off while receiving - Hux watches the full video in the privacy of his bedroom and masturbates to it - Hux discovers that Mitaka has a message for him - Mitaka invites Hux to join in the fun - This is how threesomes begin

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] That Was Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293971) by [Orson_Bennett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett)




End file.
